Administrative Core ? Abstract The Administrative Core (ACore) of the proposed P20: Developmental Center for Interdisciplinary research in Benign Urology is charged with management of the resources of the Center and promoting outreach to the wider urology community. It will be managed by the ACore Director and the ACore Associate Director. The ACore is charged with the following: (1) coordinating, managing, and integrating the Center's components and activities; (2) creating mechanisms for internal monitoring, management and conflict resolution; (3) establishing and maintaining internal communication and cooperation among Center investigators; (4) maintaining oversight and administration of the Educational Enrichment Program; (5) developing and maximizing the effectiveness of the Center website; (6) establishing outreach with the broader urology community.